Lost At Heart
by MushyBear
Summary: Misaki was lost. She loved him more than anything, yet why was she so afraid of her true feelings? As one day she continues her usual work and studies, she comes across Aoi who awakens her from her true beliefs.


**I do not own Maid Sama**

**Italics are the thoughts of people**

**Ja ne - See you later **

**Arigato - thank you**

**Well ...this is my first fan fiction, so I'm sorry if it isn't that good, but hope u enjoy :3 **

-After school-

"THOSE TROUBLEMAKERS," Misaki said to herself angrily. "WHY CAN'T THE SPORTS CLUB CLEAN UP AFTER THEIR OWN MESS?''

She let out a sigh as she continued to sweep the floor.

As she started walking through the corridor, she heard a voice up ahead. _I wonder who's still at the school at this time of day, _Misaki pondered as she hurried up to the classroom.

"That Usui guy, who does he think he is? Always taking away my Misaki and saving her, how does he just pop up EVERYTIME ..? Two can play at that game... One day I'll make you mine, Misaki-chan." Hinata lifted his hand with great determination.

She peered through the window. "Hinata?" she whispered to herself.

*sigh* "Hinata reminded me of Usui...where is that stupid Usui anyway? Haven't seen him around lately at all...i kinda miss that smirk and those usual annoying comments...and even that gentle spirit of his..." _I wish...i wish you were here next to me, with your warm hands holding mine. _

Misaki headed towards the student council room.

"Where is he?" she asked herself as she stared at the doorway where Usui use to lean against, waiting for her. _What am i saying? I can't think about him now, i have to plan out the orientation day activities...he's not that important anyway. _She reminded herself before resuming back to work.

-At Maid Latte-

"Welcome back Master," Misaki greeted as people walked in one by one, but each time her focus wasn't on them, it was on the table beside her; Usui's 'normal' spot. _The three idiots were here, but where was 'he'...? _She walked through to the back room and into the kitchen in search of him, but she only saw Erika.

"AHHH Misaki...are you alright? You seem slightly down," the manger of Maid Latte asked as she let out a gleaming smile.

"Missing Usui already?" Aoi remarked. Misa hesitated. She blushed while quickly walking out of the back room. She'd been too caught up in her work lately that she just couldn't even understand her own feelings for him.

"MISAKI," Hinata skipped into the cafe, overjoyed by the presence of her.

The 3 idiots glared at him. "MISA-CHAN, NOT MISAKI..."

Hinata stared, before sitting down and pointing to all the delicious desserts on the menu. _He's way too overwhelmed. _She thought as a drop of sweat rolled down her head.

Soon enough, work was over and Misaki decided to get change into her normal clothing. _Where is that perverted outer space alien? This is the part where he usually just appears out of no-where..._

As she left out the back door, Aoi confronted her.

"When are you going to talk to Usui? You know his address, so why don't you just go look for him? You can't stay like this forever and expect him to chase after you, knowing the type of person you are,"

"I don't have anything to do with him though..." Misaki trailed off, fearing that something may have happened to him.

"Oh sure you don't," Aoi replied sarcastically. *sigh* He left without another word.

_Aoi is right, he even jumped off a building for me. I feel so hopeless. Maybe i should at least show some concern for him. _She thought.

"Why am i always hiding away, why can't i just tell him the truth? Why is this all so hard? _I luv you...Usui..." _she murmured to herself, just as she reached the entrance of her house.

Usui appeared next to her, closing the gap between them. "Ayuzawa, u missed me, didn't you?" he asked with a smirk as he leant, closer and closer to her.

Misaki stumbled to her words, "what are you doing..." She clenched onto his shirt, trying to push him away as she closed her eyes tightly.

"Shhhh," he replied.

~click~ (Camera noise)

Suzuna stood at the door "Ahh Usui, arigato,"

"WHA-"Misaki forced him away, and turned to look at her sister.

"Uhh this picture well surely win the Valentine's day competition tomorrow, all i need to do now is send it in," Suzuna said as she smiled with satisfaction. "What a perfect picture." She walked back into the house with her usual depressed atmosphere.

"Ja ne Misa chan,"

Misaki turned to look. Usui had already started walking away with his 'casual' look on his face.

"USUI! BAKA!" Misa glared at him as he turned back to give a small smile.

"At least you might get some free rice tomorrow," he replied, as he waved goodbye in the distance.


End file.
